A Regular Night at Amu's House
by ObsessivexAnime
Summary: Just a regular night...right? One-shot/bored. :3 rated T cuz i always rate my stories T 83


Annie: pwp...

Amu: You look bored.

Annie: I am bored. I just got this new computer and I have no wifi on it...-dies-

Amu: owo

Ikuto: dats kewl.

Amu: o_o

Annie: NO IT ISN'T. I'M EFFING BORED D,X

Ikuto: nao nao, no need to cry.

Amu: ...

Annie: AWWW LITTLE AMU-CHAN IS JEALOUS ;D

Amu: N-n-no...

Ikuto: You are.

Annie: Enjoy&Review cuz we so awesum leik dat.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"WHY IS HOMEWORK SO HARD DAMMIT?" yelled a very frustrated Amu. In front of her lay 2 textbooks and 1 piece of notebook paper. She clutched her head and fell back on the bed. "Ran, why do you like pie?" she asked curiously.

A flying pixie egg suddenly flew up and popped opened, revealing an identical, small version of Amu. The creature got on a unicorn and went towards where her real, bigger twin was. "Cause' it makes me go la la on the kitchen floor! :D" she said and rode away into the sky. "NOOO!" screamed Amu as she wiggled her arms. A blue shiny egg suddenly appeared and popped open just like Ran's egg.

"O HAI AMU-CHAN, MY NAME IZ MIKI-KUN! *^*" yelled a blue tomboy fairy-thing that looked like a blue tomboy fairy-thing. "O HAI MIKI-KUN, MY NA-OH NOW NOW, WUTS MA NAME OH NAO NAO, WUTS MA NAME!" sang Amu as she did the jerk and Kairi magically poofed in and started break-dancing. "OWO LOOOLL"exclaimed Miki-kun while she was dragged away by a UFO.

Amu's house started swaying to the music and Ran with her unicorn started dancing The Worm on the roof. "OH NAO NAO, WUTS DISSSSSS" asked a figure randomly standing on Amu's balcony. Then another figure jumped up on the balcony and stood next to the other one. "I BELIEVE DIS IZ A PARTAY. AM I RITE OR AM I RITE?" yelled the new figure.

"YEA BETCH." said Kairi as he drank some babeh milk cuz he wuz so gangsta. One of the figures started to join the party and grabbed Amu and attempted to molest her. "PEDOOOO LUULLLLL" yelled Amu as she ate pie. Suddenly a small miniture 6 year old appeared at the doorway. "AMU-CHANNNNNNNN! I'M NOT HUNGRYYYYYY DX" it yelled.

"OH BBY LOOK AT DAT BODEH" yelled the same figure that tried to molest Amu and started chasing after the 6 year old."BAI BAI. HAZ FUNNNN =w=" shouted Amu as the now-revealed blue-haired neko chased after her little sister.

Then, everyone started dancing their weird moves cuz dey be leik awesum n shet. "GOT JESUS ON MY NECK-L-L-LACE! WE R WHO WE RRRRR! 8''''DD" yelled Tadase who wore Jesus on his necklace as he flew in through the window. A very drunk Yaya entered Amu's room while singing. "I BLEED IT OUT, DIGGING DEEPER JUST TO THROW IT AWAY, I BLEED IT OUTTTT" she sang as she tugged her black and red hair and adjusted her emo make-up.

"OH NAGI-KUN, I LAVVSSSS YEWWWWW!" confessed a chibi Rima while coming out of Amu's closet running in slow-mo. "OH RIMA-TAN, HOW DID YEWZ KNOWWWWW?" said the last figure at the balcony who was now revealed to be Nagihikooo. The two glomped. "RAWR!" yelled Miki-kun as she walked in and looked green and pregnant.

The whole scene: Chibi Kairi drinking babeh milk while break-dancing near Amu's bed, Chibi Amu eating pie and doing the jerk near her bedroom door, Ikuto chasing Ami in the background while having a drooling chibi face on, Chibi Tadase unconcious on the floor, Chibi Yaya sitting down in an emo corner growing mushrooms, Nagi and Rima hug-glomping each other with chibi faces on and saying "i lavs yewz" over and over again, Ran doing the worm on the roof with her unicorn, Miki-kun rampaging around saying rawr, "Like a G6" by far east movement playing in the background.

"WEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Tadase and fell unconcious again. Then out of nowhere a green egg popped up and revealed a sweet, tiny, gentle-looking person."YOU MOTHERF*CKERS WHAT THE F*CKING HELL ARE YOU ALL F*CKING DOING YOU C*NTS!"

...she yelled.

Everyone stared, even ikuto and ami, at the new-found stranger.

Silence.

...

"OH EM GEEE! ITZ DA EMBREEYOOOOO! +O+" yelled Ikuto. Everyone then proceeded to attack and capture the tiny, green-dressed, maiden thing.

Just a regular night at Amu's house.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Annie: OH HUZZAH! I'M DONE.

Amu: WHAT THE HELL.

Annie: :3

Ikuto: I THOUGHT DAT WUZ EPIC SHIZZZ N YEW SHOULD DOOO WUNNN EVERRYY WEEKKZZZ.

Annie: REALLY? :'D

Ikuto: LEIKSRSLY.

Amu: ...stfu.

Annie: Someoneeess jealoussss...

Amu: STFU.

Ikuto: ORLLY? WHO? 8D

Annie: Amu.

Amu: stfu.

Ikuto: AMU-TAN LAVVSSSS YEW? :O

Annie: She does. ;D

Amu: STFU.

Annie: -whispers- she doesn't...

Amu: STFU D,8

Ikuto: EY, NO STEALIN MA MOJO LEIKSRSLY. -O-

Amu: ...stfu...

Annie: R&R :D

Amu: STFU. D,,8


End file.
